


Ate His Heart Out in Havana

by DefiantDame



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ate his heart out in Havana, Havana, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: A song parody of the Havana song where Rize remembers eating a man in Havana and being almost caught by the Doves.





	Ate His Heart Out in Havana

Havana, ooh na-na (ay)  
Half of my date is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
Just couldn’t help myself, ooh-na-na-na  
I ate his heart out in Havana (ay)  
I ate him without manners (uh huh)  
Like always, ooh na-na (uh)

He didn't realise what I was doin' (uh)  
(When he came in the room)  
there's a lot of dead men I’d already binged with (uh)  
(But I need a taste of you)  
I'm doin' a snack in a minute (hey)  
(That summer night in June)  
The doves nearly found me with him (uh)  
He was tastin' like

Ooh-ooh-ooh, I knew it when I met him  
wouldn’t be much left of him  
Got me feelin' like  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, and then I had to leave him  
I had to go, I was almost caught

Havana, ooh na-na (ay)  
Half of my date is in Havana, ooh-na-na (ay, ay)  
Just couldn’t help myself, ooh-na-na-na  
I ate his heart out in Havana (ay)  
I ate him without manners (uh huh)  
Like always, ooh na-na (uh)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> Another song parody that was also recorded and mixed (and came out sounding more creepy than sultry which I kind of liked) and there will be a youtube video (in the future). This was posted originally on my website.


End file.
